


Amane's Retribution

by zephreigns



Category: Death Note
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephreigns/pseuds/zephreigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Death Note AU, where Misa finally decides to take some action after being subjected to years of being used by her fiancee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amane's Retribution

Misa took long and fast steps, her large platform shoes creating splashes in the puddles as she walked. The rain was getting heavier, and Light had point blank refused to pick her up from work today, which meant she had to make her way home in the dark, near midnight. What had happened in the past with her stalker threatening her had not left her, and she felt extremely uncomfortable making her way back to the apartment she shared with Light by herself. Pulling out her phone, she quickly speed-dialed Light's number, holding it to her ear. It felt like it rang forever before he finally picked up.  
"Misa, what do you want?" He complained down the line, sounding irritated.  
"Lighty, please," she began, the desperation obvious in her shaky voice, "I really don't feel safe, you know what happened to me all those years ago-"  
"Listen, Misa. I know you had a bad time, but you're only a few blocks from here. You'll be fine, just hurry up."  
"Please, Light!" She begged, almost verging on tears by this point.  
"Honestly, I'm so busy right now Misa. Just hurry up and get here."  
"Light, it will take you a few minutes. Hello? _Hello?"_ The line had already gone dead. 

She instantly tried to redial, but he had turned his phone off. Hurt and defeated, she shoved the phone back into her bag. Is this fair? Looking melancholy, Misa glanced around the empty street, taking in the space around her. It was familiar, and she had walked this road many times, but the street lamps were just too spaced out for her liking; she found herself almost running to reach the next illuminated spot, as not to stay in the dark for too long. The water had soaked through to her socks, and she could feel her rain-soaked dress clinging to her body. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Finally reaching their apartment, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Just as she had expected, there was no response at all.  
"I know you're in there, Light. Let me in!" She spoke through the door, her tone rising with frustration. After several more knocks and calling through the door, she dropped her bag with an exasperated sigh, kneeling down to fumble for her keys. After much struggling and emptying the contents of her bag out, she found them, quickly unlocking the door and letting herself in. Kicking off her shoes and removing her drenched socks, she dropped her bag on the sofa.  
"Light?" She called, poking her head around the kitchen door. Picking up a towel from their radiator, she wrapping it around her head, making a towl hat in an attempt to stop her hair from dripping all over the floor. She guessed that her fiancee was probably in his study, presumably writing names in the death note. _Am I a fool to have let this go on for so many years?_ Walking into her bedroom, she pulled her soaked dress over her head, dropping it on the floor. Quickly, she rumaged through her wadrobe, looking for something dry and comfortable to wear. Now dressed in just a vintage slip, she sat infront of her dressing table, glancing in the mirror. The rain had made her carefully applied makeup run down her face. Picking up a makeup wipe, she began to remove the black smudges from below her eyes. _Am I not pretty enough?_ Dropping the wipe on the desk, she rested her head on her first, watching her own reflection. _Not smart enough?_ Feeling tears beginning to sting at her eyes, she covered them with her hands, trying not to cry. _I have done everything you asked of me, things nobody else would ever consider, and it still hasn't been enough..._

Misa had been waiting for Light to come and fall asleep with her, but she had fallen asleep herself. Rolling over, she glanced at their alarm clock. 8:07 AM. She was lying alone in their double bed, her eyes feeling puffy and swollen from crying the night before. Light was nowhere to be seen. Had he even come to bed at all? Sitting upright, she rubbed her swollen eyes, letting out a sigh. Even sleeping had not managed to rid her of her doubt, and she was still feeling angry. Feeling sluggish and worn, she slowly began to make her way down to the front room. Light was already there, dressed and drinking a cup of coffee, watching the news. Slowly making her way into the room, she tried to make as much noise on the laminate flooring as her bare feet would allow, but he barely even flinched. He didn't pay her any attention at all, until she slammed a cup down on their marble countertop.  
"Good morning." He mumbled, barely looking away from the TV screen. She remained silent, still internally furious, opening cupboards and contemplating breakfast. Nothing seemed appetizing right now, and she felt like she might never eat again.  
"Sleep well?" He asked, his tone not changing despite the silence.  
"Actually, no." She responded, slamming the cupboard door dramatically.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Why not?"  
"What do you mean, why not?" She practically shouted, walking over to him.  
"Have you forgotten yesterday? When you wouldn't even help me despite what I've been through?" She shouted, moving closer to where he was seated.  
"Misa, please calm down-"  
"NO!" She screamed, shaking with rage. Her big eyes were filling up with tears once again, and she raised her tiny hands to her face to try and hide it. _Why can't I stand up for myself without breaking down in tears?_  
"Listen, Misa," He began, standing up from the couch, "We are not like other couples. We are Gods. When I am done creating this new world, you won't have to be scared to walk the street alone at night. That is the point of all this. Evil will cease to exist. You know all this." He whispered, moving closer to her and gently placing his fingers around her wrists, removing her hands from obscuring her face.  
"You always do this, you ignore me until I can't take it anymore, and then you give me attention, knowing I'll take it because it's the only time you even pay attention to me!" She spat, pulling her arms away from his hands. His touch alone was making her feel sick.  
"That's not true." He simply responded, trying to touch her face and win her affection back. She recoiled away from him in horror with every advance he gave.  
"I love you _so_ much, and all you ever do is use me." She mumbled, tearfully, already out of strength to fight. 

Turning away from him, she quickly ran down the hallway, locking herself in the bathroom, leaning against the door and sobbing into her hands. Her sobs became to forceful that she sunk down the door, reduced to sitting on the floor, and crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. _I'll never get through to him. Is this manipulation? Abuse? I just wanted him to love me..._ Rubbing her eyes so that she could see through her tears, she looked around the bathroom. Seething with rage and despair, she pushed against the wall to pull herself back to her feet. Opening the medicine cabinet, she began pulling out bottles, desperately searching for a Xanax. Knocking things into the sink in rage, she eventually cleared the whole first shelf to no avail. Then, something caught her eye. Behind all the bottles, there was a cell phone. Picking it up, she couldn't recall ever seeing it before. Powering it up and flicking through the menu, she came to learn that this secret phone of Light's only had two contacts. Ryusaki and... Kiyomi Takada? Misa felt her eyes fill up with tears again. _You promised you wouldn't have contact with her anymore._ Tearfully, she selected Rysuaki's contact number, and pressed the call button. 

L was sat in his office, knees pulled up to his chest, pouring himself a cup of coffee while he sat before three monitors. The sudden vibration of one of his phones startled him, and he spilled a little coffee on the desk. With his free hand, he pulled open his cell phone drawer, quickly moving several aisde to find the one that was ringing. Locating it and holding it with two fingers to his ear, he lifted his cup off coffee with the other.  
"Yes?" He spoke into the reciever, his voice as bland and monotone as usual.  
"Ryusaki, is that you? It's me, Misa." She weeped into the phone.  
"Yes. What is it, Misa?" He inquired, taking a quick sip of his drink.  
"Listen, Ryusaki. I know this is Lighty's secret phone and everything, but I really need to talk to you, in person. It's important. " She whispered so that Light wouldn't hear. L was slightly intrigued, and his mind was already racing with possibilities. _What was she up to?_  
"Well, perhaps we can schedule something later in the week, and the two of you can come to HQ. Matsuda misses you both."  
"No, it's just me. I need to talk to you about Light," Lowering her voice a little, she added, "About _Kira._ "  
L's eyes widened, and he lost his grip on his drink. The mug fell to the floor with a crash.  
"Come to HQ as soon as possible."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty much my first ever multi chapter fic-  
> This fic was born from a roleplay which me and my friend Vix did, which ended up ruining our lives with feels, so I hope it does the same to you. Oh, and this chapter went easy on you.


End file.
